


Баланс хаоса

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, драма, смерть главного персонажа, фантастика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Альтернативный мир, в котором существуют мощные телепаты и медиумы, их деятельность регулируется установленными правилами и законодательством, приквел к макси «Стабильная точка»





	Баланс хаоса

When you're weary, feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes I will dry them all  
I'm on your site, oh, When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found

Когда ты устал, кажешься себе ничтожным   
Я высушу слезы в твоих глазах,   
Я на твоей стороне, о, когда тебе трудно,   
И вокруг совсем нет друзей

Simon & Garfunkel — Bridge over troubled water

Энакин появился в жизни Леи и Люка внезапно. Сначала приехал к дочери на Рождество, в компании своего старого друга Кеноби, вручил чек на сумму в пять тысяч долларов. Лея хотела выставить блудного отца за порог, но Хан ее остановил.

— Дай ему шанс, — сказал он. — Хотя бы так.

Энакин безошибочно нашел детскую, долго смотрел на Бена, стоя в дверях комнаты. Потом развернулся и молча ушел.

Люку он тоже подарил чек, но дальше прихожей не продвинулся.

Он снова появился через пять лет и предложил Лее помощь в воспитании Бена, который уже вовсю проявлял способности телепата.

— Я выросла без тебя, пожалуй, обойдусь и сейчас, — жестко ответила она. 

— Сожалею об этом, — не менее жестко сказал Энакин. — Но ты не справляешься с сыном, дальше будет хуже.

— Мне поможет брат.

Хан стоял рядом с женой, чувствуя, как растет заноза в затылке — Бен с прошлого вечера требовал отвезти его в Мэйфилд Парк. И до этого шестилетка активно доставал отца, не давая ему покоя ни днем ни ночью. Лея умела закрываться от влияния сына, а зачастую спасалась от него, уезжая на работу. Хан жалел Бена и проводил с ним почти все свободное время.

— Как долго у тебя задерживаются няни? — Энакин дотянулся до сознания Бена и спросил: «Чего ты хочешь?»

Бен затаился, а потом крикнул: «Я хочу в парк, а папа не хочет меня туда везти!»

— Энакин, ты не можешь вот так врываться в нашу жизнь, — Лея сделала такой жест, словно собиралась вытолкать отца из дома. Но Хан остановил ее.

Впервые за последние годы его разум был свободен. Бен исчез из головы Хана, переключившись на Энакина.

«Ты кто?»

«Твой дед. Называй меня или так, или по имени — Энакин».

«Кто рядом с тобой?»

«Мой друг, Кеноби. Хочешь, отвезу тебя в парк?»

«Хочу с папой».

«Папа устал от тебя».

Повисло молчание. Потом раздался топот, и по лестнице сбежал Бен, затормозив прямо перед Энакином.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и Энакин удивился ментальному напору мальчика. Бен буквально ввинчивался в сознание деда, неумело пробиваясь сквозь защитный блок. Вскоре он сдался, увязнув в блоке.

— Я поеду в парк, — неуверенно сказал Бен. — Папа устал, я поеду с дедом.

Лея опять взмахнула рукой, и Хан опять ее остановил.

— Пусть едут. — Он принес ключи от своей машины и вручил Энакину. — Спасибо.

— Ты безответственный, — накинулась Лея на мужа, после того как машина выехала со двора. — Ты видишь Энакина второй раз в жизни и доверяешь ему Бена! Энакин и Кеноби прошли войну, у них психика сломана, мало ли что они могут устроить!

— У меня есть отличная идея. — Хан обнял ее. — Мы можем заняться сексом, наконец-то никто не помешает.

Лея почти сразу сменила гнев на милость.

***

— Ты будешь с нами жить? — Бен бегал вокруг Энакина. — Скажи «да», скажи «да»!

Энакин слегка повлиял на внука, заставив его успокоиться.

— Я не могу жить с твоими родителями, у меня своя жизнь, — строго ответил он. — Мой дом далеко, в Сан-Диего, Калифорния. Ты должен научиться владеть своими способностями. Не доставай родителей, не ковыряйся у них в головах.

— Почему? Я так хочу. Они делают что я хочу.

— Это неправильно по отношению к людям, которые не могут сопротивляться. Они тебя жалеют.

Бен не совсем понял, что имел в виду Энакин, и на всякий случай обиделся. Но вскоре он уже носился по парку, забыв обо всем.

— Я могу переехать поближе на время. — Энакин принес уснувшего Бена и вручил его Хану. Он уловил нотки удовольствия в ауре дочери и зятя и понимающе улыбнулся. — Дальше будет хуже, вот увидишь.

— Я со всем разберусь, — заверила Лея. — Люк живет неподалеку, он часто тут бывает и ставит Бена на место.

— Его не надо ставить на место, его нужно обучать. — Энакин ощутил досаду. Кеноби положил руку ему на плечо. — Лея, я тебе не враг. Но ты должна осознать, что Бен растет, а вместе с ним растет и его сила. Он превратит твою жизнь и жизнь Хана в ад. Потом все вокруг будут виноваты.

— Не запугивай, — сказала Лея. — Спасибо, что развлек Бена, всего хорошего.

В следующий раз Энакин приехал, когда Бену исполнилось двенадцать. Он сразу понял, что все пошло наперекосяк: над домом висела аура ненависти и боли.

Лея выглядела издерганной и больной.

— Приехал, чтобы удостовериться в своих выводах?

— Нет. — Энакин нашел Бена в мешанине злости и страха.

«Немедленно прекрати!»

«Я тебя помню. Куда ты исчез на столько лет?»

«У меня своя жизнь, я говорил об этом».

«Мне никто не нужен».

Энакину показалось, что на него упала стена дома. Он ударил в ответ, заставив Бена надолго умолкнуть.

— Что ты сделал? — Лея оглянулась.

— Ты его распустила. — Энакин подавил довольную ухмылку. — Я говорил, что будет хуже.

— Ты отвратительный человек. Кружишь надо мной, как стервятник, ждешь, пока я сдамся? — Лея смело смотрела в глаза Энакину. — Ты чужой для меня, а твоя помощь — это средство самоутвердиться. Решил поиграть в деда? Где ты был, когда Люк и я росли в чужих семьях? Да, я слышала твои оправдания, дескать, ты боялся ответственности, считал, что не способен быть хорошим отцом, что Наберри тебя обманули. Но где ты сейчас, когда Бен препарирует меня и Хана? Ты даже не звонишь. Я не отдам Бена.

Энакин не стал спорить.

«Она права по всем статьям».

«Да, Кеноби».

***

_Боль, которую Бен испытывал на протяжении двух месяцев пребывания в школе телепатов, он немедленно передал своим родным. Это было похоже на торнадо, центр находился в Бене, стоявшем в прихожей. Вихри эмоций раскручивались и захватывали каждого, кто находился в доме и во дворе. Лея бросилась к сыну, стремясь успокоить, но он не хотел, чтобы мать к нему приближалась. Бен удвоил трансляцию своих эмоций, стремясь довести ее до наивысшего уровня._

_Энакин положил руку на голову внука, этим заставив его остановиться._

_— Я заберу Бена, — сказал он. — Так будет лучше._

***

Бен неподвижно сидел в углу дивана в гостиной. Кеноби молча предлагал ему то молоко, то чай, но Бен даже не смотрел на него.

— Перестань, — Энакин остановил Кеноби. — Не трогай мальчика. Он придет в себя, и мы пообщаемся.

«Ты уверен?» — Кеноби приподнял брови. Энакин кивнул. Бен пошел в комнату, которую ему выделили. В небольшом доме Энакина и Кеноби, выкрашенном снаружи в коричневый цвет, царило молчание. Кеноби не разговаривал после возвращения из Вьетнама, а Энакин предпочитал общение на ментальном уровне. 

Бен лег на кровать и закрыл глаза. В голове шумело от переживаний, мысли путались. В раздражении он выключил подавитель телепатической волны. Бен ожидал привычного нагромождения чужих мыслей и эмоций, но вместо этого на него словно повеяло прохладным ветерком. Вокруг была тишина, но не давящая, как в школе для телепатов, а приятная и успокаивающая. Бен прислушивался и не верил самому себе. Слезы подступили к глазам, и он громко, истерично разрыдался. 

Кеноби хотел войти в комнату, но Энакин его остановил: «Ему нужно выплакаться». 

Кеноби нахмурился: «Его нужно приласкать. Он как еж». 

Энакин помотал головой.

Выходя на улицу, он надевал стетсон, чтобы не смущать горожан видом сморщенной кожи на голове, на которой торчали редкие пучки волос. Кеноби изредка срезал ножницами эти пучки. Дома Энакин носил зеленую панаму. Его рубашка всегда была застегнута на все пуговицы, и Энакин никогда не раздевался хотя бы наполовину.

Со временем Бен узнал почему.

Энакин попал под авианалет во Вьетнаме, и Кеноби вытащил его из-под развалин. Все тело Энакина было покрыто шрамами и следами ожогов, лишь чудом лицо осталось нетронутым.

Энакин и Кеноби были одновременно телепатами и медиумами, из-за этой особенности их призвали на службу в шестьдесят шестом году. Оба прослужили до семьдесят второго, когда Энакина комиссовали из-за ранений. Кеноби прослужил еще месяц и последовал за Энакином. Для этого он намеренно подставился под пули.

Они жили на военную пенсию. Энакин устраивал для соседей сеансы связи с духами, Кеноби ремонтировал различную технику.

***

Бен вышел на кухню поздно ночью. Его глаза опухли от слез, он постоянно шмыгал носом.

— Привет, — сказал Энакин, который сидел за столом. — Проголодался?

Бен кивнул.

— Я разогрею ужин, специально тебе оставили. Кеноби сделал что-то из овощей и мяса. — Энакин передвигался бесшумно, хоть слегка подволакивал ноги, поврежденные ожогами. — Есть сок, могу сделать фреш. Тут чай, на полке кофе. Ты умеешь готовить?

Новый кивок.

— Отлично. Здесь тихо, всегда так было. Соседи не специалисты, ведут себя уважительно по отношению к нам. — Энакин достал из микроволновки тарелку с ужином и поставил перед Беном. — Ложки-вилки вон там. Если что, то у нас полное самообслуживание. Стиральная машина в подвале, утюг и гладильная доска тоже там. За покупками ездим раз в неделю. Соседи приходят по выходным. Приносят пироги и фрукты. Уборка в доме по очереди, в своей комнате сам будешь убирать.

Энакин уселся напротив Бена.

— Голова болит?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Ешь давай, а то зачем я подогревал?

Бен быстро съел все, что было на тарелке, но так и не понял, что именно приготовил Кеноби. 

— В доме две ванные комнаты, одна из них — твоя. — Энакин убрал грязную посуду в посудомоечную машину. — Насчет порядка тебе, надеюсь, не надо объяснять.

— Нет.

— Отлично. Если захочешь, то будем общаться мысленно, а не болтать. Кеноби не спит, у него острый слух и испорченные нервы. Так что я пойду к нему, а ты давай, топай в ванную, а потом — в комнату. Спи сколько хочешь, я встаю рано, но не вижу смысла будить окружающих.

Энакин неловко поцеловал Бена в затылок.

***

Бен проснулся далеко за полдень. Сначала он испугался, что проспал побудку и теперь его будут шпынять целый день. Но потом вспомнил, что он не в школе, и расслабился.

Кеноби сидел на крыльце, в окружении деталей от тостера. Увидев Бена, он махнул рукой.

— Привет. — Бен, щурясь от яркого солнца, сел рядом с Кеноби. — Серьезная поломка?

«Нет».

— Мне думать?

«Как хочешь».

Бен нахмурился. 

«Ты знаешь, что я не вижу на правый глаз?»

«Ага».

«Неустановленная слепота».

«Ну и черт с ней. — Кеноби ухмыльнулся. — По врачам затягали?»

«Да».

«Фигня все это».

В памяти Бена всплыли бесконечные часы, которые он был вынужден проводить с фиксирующим воротником на шее, безуспешно отражая ментальные атаки с правой стороны. Он не мог пошевелиться, это было запрещено. Учеников заставляли предугадывать и отражать ментальные уколы. В случае неудачи уколы превращались в удары, схожие с ударами током. После серии неудач Бен потерял веру в себя, и его постоянно наказывали.

«Извини. — Кеноби похлопал Бена по плечу. — Если захочешь об этом поговорить, я тебя всегда выслушаю. Если будет настроение». Он продолжил заниматься ремонтом.

Бен позавтракал и, сварив кофе, опять вышел из дома. Кеноби куда-то делся. Бен побродил вокруг дома, понемногу отпивая горячий напиток. Ему все больше нравилась атмосфера этого места.

— Привет. — Позади Бена стоял Энакин. — Надо было кофе на всех приготовить. Кеноби любит кофе.

— Ой, я не подумал.

— Ой, я забыл сказать об этом. — Энакин сдвинул на затылок стетсон. — Жарковато. Вернемся в дом или ты хочешь погулять?

— Не знаю.

— Смотри сам. — Энакин медленно ушел. Бен проводил его взглядом.

Впервые от него ничего не требовали в ультимативной форме, а только просили или предлагали.

Он посидел в своей комнате, потом немного посмотрел телевизор в гостиной. Энакин и Кеноби были в доме, Бен чувствовал их присутствие, но они не лезли к нему в голову.

Зато он полез к ним, улучив момент вечером.

Когда Кеноби, сидя в гостиной, увлеченно следил за футбольным матчем, Бен проник в его разум и попытался заставить отдать миску с попкорном. Кеноби резко обернулся и показал ему средний палец. Бен вздрогнул так, что едва не прикусил язык. Он прервал связь, но Кеноби вызвал в его воображении картину рушащегося здания, из которого выскакивали окровавленные люди.

— Не надо. — Энакин взмахнул рукой, и видение исчезло. — Ты его достаточно наказал. Бен, у тебя все в порядке с мозгами?

С одной стороны, Бену было стыдно за свою выходку, а с другой — он рассердился.

— Кеноби и не то может показать. — Энакин взял Бена за руку. — Прекращай шкодить, ты не в школе для дураков и не дома. Давай, берись за ум.

— Ну вот, и ты будешь поучать?

— Буду. Но не заставлять. Ты должен понять, что развитие и совершенствование способностей откроет перед тобой широкие возможности в будущем. Неограниченные возможности. Ты сможешь управлять любым человеком, и никакие приборы не будут для тебя помехой.

«Меньше пафоса, — фыркнул Кеноби. — Оба валите отсюда, я вообще-то смотрю матч, если вы не заметили».

— Я не хочу учиться. — Бен злился все больше. — Мне это надоело, я ни на что не способен. Я неудачник.

— Ждешь, что я буду переубеждать? — Энакин смотрел на него без тени улыбки. — Не дождешься. Ты сам до всего дойдешь? Без проблем. Только не трогай меня, Кеноби и соседей. Ужин на плите. Не забудь убрать за собой и мусор вынеси. 

Бен поплелся на кухню. В воображении возникло видение собаки, поджавшей хвост. И это не были мысли Энакина или Кеноби.

Перед сном он преувеличенно вежливо пожелал спокойной ночи. Потом подумал: «Где ты был все эти годы? Почему бросил меня на тех людей?»

Ответ последовал незамедлительно: «Родителей, а не „тех людей”. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, я не имел права ничего требовать у Леи. Я всего лишь ее биологический отец, а это ничего не значит».

«Лея сказала, что ты предал память ее матери, когда стал жить с Кеноби».

«Кеноби я знал раньше, чем познакомился с твоей бабушкой. Не вижу никакого предательства по отношению к ней. Скорее, я предал Кеноби, когда женился на Амидале».

«Ничерта подобного, Энакин, я устал слушать этот бред. Валите оба спать. Я серьезно, Энакин».

***

На следующий день Бен отыгрался на работнице супермаркета, в который отправился вместе с Энакином. Он заставил девушку уронить целую гору банок с бобами и давился от смеха, наблюдая за тем, как она бегает за катящимися банками.

Смеяться Бену расхотелось, когда он увидел лицо Энакина.

— Собери, — спокойно сказал тот. Бен дернулся в сторону выхода, но невидимая рука ухватила его за ухо и заставила наклониться. Он знал, что это была сила внушения, но ничего не мог поделать.

— Все в порядке, мистер Скайуокер, — заверила девушка. — Я уберу, это моя работа.

— Пожалуйста, — Энакин галантно предложил ей локоть. — Я хочу компенсировать вам возникшее неудобство, не сочтите это за подкуп. Бен, надеюсь, что ты справишься со столь элементарным заданием.

Чертыхаясь и вполголоса называя всех тупицами, Бен собрал банки и составил из них пирамиду. Помятые банки он сложил в тележку. 

— Что ж, мой друг, а еще тебе придется отработать свою провинность. — Энакин расплатился на кассе. — Я договорюсь с управляющим.

— Нет! — запротестовал Бен. — С чего бы это?

«С того, что ты должен уяснить раз и навсегда: мы не применяем способности развлечения ради. Это более чем неэтично по отношению к неспособным. — Энакин вручил ему пакеты с покупками. — К машине, быстро».

Бен ждал, что его будет ругать Кеноби. Этого не случилось. То ли Энакин не удосужился рассказать Кеноби о случившемся в супермаркете, то ли Кеноби счел этот случай недостойным выговора.

В итоге Бен неделю мыл полы в супермаркете, борясь с желанием разнести все вокруг. Сначала он нервничал из-за работниц супермаркета, которые подшучивали над ним. Успокоившись, Бен понял, что они делают это без злого умысла. Бен проанализировал их мысли и эмоции, потом систематизировал полученные сведения.

Девушки были старше его в среднем на пять лет. Все были знакомы с Энакином и Кеноби, и испытывали к ним глубокое уважение. Они относились к Бену как к глуповатому и неуклюжему школьнику, но при этом он им нравился, что его здорово удивило. Бен не был избалован вниманием в обычной школе — его боялись и ненавидели за неумелое, порой жестокое использование телепатических способностей. В школе для телепатов он тем более не нашел друзей или хотя бы добрых знакомых — Бен наотрез отказывался идти на контакт с кем-либо, предпочитая одиночество и постоянную озлобленность.

Теперь он видел, что отчасти сам виноват в своей изоляции. И весьма неприятно было осознавать собственную тупость.

***

— У тебя в голове бардак. И за что заплатили твои родители, — сокрушался Энакин после того, как Бен позволил ему совершить слияние. Он просмотрел все слои памяти Бена. — Система образования никуда не годится. Ты не умеешь отражать ментальные атаки, не умеешь ставить защиту.

— Умею! — возразил Бен.

— Ой, да перестань. Я ее, даже находясь в сонном состоянии, разрушу. 

Они сидели в гостиной. Энакин устроился на диване, привалившись спиной к Кеноби, а тот читал газету, изредка поглядывая на Бена.

— Сначала ты должен научиться справляться с самим собой. Ты себя не любишь и не уважаешь, считаешь неудачником. Попробуй принять себя таким, как ты есть. Все недостатки и достоинства — это твое личное. Если они кому-то не нравятся — это практически не твоя проблема. У тебя в конечном счете останешься только ты. Люди приходят и уходят, меняется идеология, исчезают политики. Но ты будешь один, поэтому тебе необходимо войти в гармонию с собой.

— Это трудно, — Бен загрустил. — Я монстр, по словам отца.

«Ты заставлял его повеситься», — Кеноби укоризненно смотрел на него поверх газеты.

— Он сам напросился. Все от меня защищались, — оправдывался Бен, — а он будто нарочно подставлял себя под удар. Он дразнил, поучал, постоянно чего-то от меня хотел. Он меня довел.

«Совесть нужно иметь. Убивать неспособных — это как обижать младенца». — Кеноби снова уткнулся в газету.

Бен насупился.

— Кеноби имеет в виду, что принуждать без особой выгоды обычных людей к суициду равняется выходу с автоматом против безоружного, — растолковал Энакин слова Кеноби. — Они не могут тебе противостоять.

— То есть нужно найти противника, равного мне по способностям?

— Разве в этом конечная цель обучения? Кого-то победить?

— Не знаю. Наверное.

— Каким ты видишь свое будущее?

— Деньги? — оживился Бен. — Много денег. 

— И как ты их заработаешь? Будешь проворачивать денежные аферы, мороча голову банковским служащим? Вижу, что да. Это постыдное занятие.

— Но без денег жить плохо.

— Да, плохо. — Энакин гладил Кеноби по руке. — Но ты обязан принять как догму, что мы, обладающие способностями, стоим на высшей ступени развития. Поэтому обязаны вести себя как можно более скромно и не выпячивать свои таланты.

— Но почему?

— Скромность украшает. К тому же, если ты будешь действовать тайно, это принесет больше пользы, чем размахивание палкой.

«На сегодня хватит. — Кеноби сложил газету. — У него сейчас мозг закипит. Бен, дуй на кухню, готовь ужин. И, пожалуйста, научись относиться к своему отцу с почтением».

«Не самая лучшая партия для Леи», — Энакин поджал губы.

Бену стало обидно за отца.

— Энакин, — разволновался он, — дед, не надо так говорить о Хане. Он не самый плохой в мире человек.

— Твой отец собирается бросить семью из-за твоего дяди, — безжалостно сказал Энакин. Бен мог поклясться, что дед торжествующе улыбнулся. — Что и требовалось доказать: он плохой муж.

«Лея тоже не подарок. — Кеноби встал. — Разве ты не прочел в ее памяти образ некоей Эмилин Холдо?»

Энакин изумленно посмотрел на него.

— Да вы о чем? — закричал Бен, у которого голова шла кругом.

«Упс». — Кеноби быстрым шагом направился в сторону кухни.

— Твоя семья развалилась. — Энакин пожал плечами. — Такое иногда случается. Только не заводи песню, что ты в этом виноват. Твои родители сами все решили, и ты совершенно ни при чем.

— Э, я так и не думаю. — Бен сел прямо на газету, оставленную Кеноби на диване. — Вот это новости.

— Зато не скучно. — Энакин неприятно ухмыльнулся. Бен выдернул из-под себя газету и безуспешно попытался ее разгладить. Он возился с газетой, нахмурившись и что-то обдумывая. Потом спросил:

— Почему ты отдал своих детей в чужие семьи?

Энакин точно не ожидал этого вопроса. 

— Пожалуйста, скажи. Для меня очень важно это выяснить.

— Меня обманули. Наберри всегда меня ненавидели, старались разрушить мой брак с Амидалой, строили козни. В конце концов добились того, что мы расстались на короткое время. В те времена я не был таким уравновешенным, как сейчас. Я легко поддавался провокациям, легко взрывался. В общем, плохо относился к людям, и к своей жене тоже. Наберри солгали, что она умерла в родах, и дети тоже умерли. Меня не пустили в больницу, не дали увидеть тела. Еле пустили на похороны. Если бы не Кеноби, я бы убил всех Наберри. Он меня остановил. Прямо на кладбище приказал успокоиться, кажется, дал несколько ментальных пощечин. Наберри нацепили на себя по пять штук рассеивателей, а их телепат не давал мне рыться в их памяти.

— Это все звучит, как сюжет мелодрамы.

— Это правда, Бен. Мне нет никаких оправданий, я пустил все на самотек, ничего не сделал, чтобы предотвратить трагедию.

«Я и сейчас наподдам тебе, если не прекратишь ныть!»

Энакин глянул в сторону кухни и кивнул.

_Месяц спустя_

— Защитный слой легко убирается, если найти слабое место. Своеобразная трещина, разлом. — Энакин постучал Бена по лбу. — Обычно вокруг слоя образуется вихрь открытых воспоминаний. Просматриваешь их, отбираешь травмирующие, заставляешь объект заново пережить потрясение. В девяносто девяти процентах из ста объект теряет сосредоточенность, и в этот момент ты должен взломать защитный слой. Иногда потрясение убирает слой. Но это крайний случай, обычно такой метод применяют в полиции при допросах или во время военных действий. На все манипуляции тратится от десяти секунд до минуты. Иначе человек успеет выстроить защиту. Или поймет, что происходит.

— А один процент?

— Один процент умирает от перегрузки нервной системы. Кстати, я запросил документы у твоей матери, ведь ты должен закончить школу.

— Что? Нет!

— Да. Тебе шестнадцать, осталось два года до конца обучения. 

— Ты все решил за меня, — убито сказал Бен. — А я считал тебя другом.

— Не дави на жалость. Я договорился с директрисой местной школы, она медиум, брала у меня уроки владения способностью. Никаких фокусов с памятью учителей, ясно?

— Да.

— И не смотри на меня как на врага.

_Через год и два месяца_

Бен занимался тем, что сканировал соседские дома. Там не было телепатов или медиумов, но все жители носили рассеиватели — приборы, которые создавали «белый шум» вокруг человека и не позволяли телепатам читать мысли и эмоции, а также как-либо влиять на память или желания.

Энакин дал Бену задание: найти нового человека.

Бен уже знал всех вокруг. Он скользил мимо привычных мыслей о семьях, детях, супругах, болезнях, доходах и работе. Он без проблем распознавал соседей, даже слышал их голоса, чувствовал запахи. Рассеиватели почти не мешали, Бен проходил сквозь них.

Новое сознание обнаружилось в пятом по счету доме от дома Энакина. Бена обожгло болью и обреченностью. Он отпрянул от нового сознания, подождал немного и снова прикоснулся к нему. Его обдало таким ужасом, что Бен мгновенно ретировался.

— Вот черт. 

— Следи за лексиконом, Бен Соло. — Энакин цокнул языком. — Что ты увидел?

— Пятый дом от нас. Кто-то моего возраста и пола. Он до того сломлен, что… — Бен потер лоб. — Не могу подобрать слова. Он — как я год назад. Только ты меня починил, а его некому чинить. 

— Вернись и почини.

— О, нет! Ни за что! — Бен покачал головой. — На фиг такое. И он там не один новый. Кто-то старше его, родственная связь. Оба не телепаты и не медиумы. Я лучше пойду, уберу в своей комнате.

«Давно пора разгрести свинарник, — съязвил Кеноби, который по привычке сидел на крыльце и снова что-то ремонтировал. — Авгиевы конюшни».

— Ой, как смешно, — надулся Бен. — Тебе прямая дорога в стендап-комики.

— После уборки займемся установкой защитных блоков. Так что не расслабляйся.

— Расслабишься с вами, — пробормотал Бен. — Как же.

_Через два года_

— Я покажу тебе технику поглощения духов. — Энакин лежал в своей комнате. — Это несложно, главное — понять принцип действия. Ты уже входил в контакт с духами.

— Ага.

— Они занимают пространство в теле медиума. Ты даешь духу возможность управлять твоими голосовыми связками, но не даешь возможности завладеть телом. Не маши руками, научись контролировать язык тела, — строго сказал Энакин. Бен сунул руки под себя. — Вот так лучше. Я научился технике поглощения духов, когда был во Вьетнаме. Нужно установить связь между собой и духом. Это как поймать рыбу на крючок: куда бы она ни рванула, ее остановит леска. Ментальный крючок притянет духа к тебе, где бы ни умер человек.

— Э-э, и что дальше делать?

— Поглотить энергию духа. Распределить ее по своему телу. Словно съесть кусок яблока или пирожное. — Энакин засмеялся. — Дурацкое сравнение, согласен. Ты нуждаешься в практике. Кеноби договорился с начальником полиции, будешь участвовать в допросах. 

— Поглощать духов во время допросов? — ахнул Бен. — И мне за это ничего не будет?

— Ты прирожденный убийца, я отчетливо вижу это в тебе. — Энакин помялся и добавил: — Скажу честно, я иного не ожидал. Тебе нужно научиться жить с этим. Я покажу, как попасть в чужое сознание и не оставить там никаких следов. 

— И что делать в этом сознании?

— Например, можно создать установку на суицид. После Вьетнама мы с Кеноби так подрабатывали. Убивали на заказ.

_Через два года и два месяца_

Бена трясло от волнения, когда он проник в сознание мужчины, который устроил скандал на заправке. Кеноби внимательно следил за действиями Бена, но никак ему не помогал.

«Пройти вглубь, найти любой порок, найти чувство вины, усилить его, поднять на поверхность, подавить инстинкт самосохранения. Оставить ментальный крючок, протянуть леску. Уйти».

— Я закончил. — Бен поискал в машине бутылку с водой. — Пить хочу.

«Сходи в магазинчик. — Кеноби дал ему деньги. — Только быстрее».

К разочарованию Бена, скандалист сел в свою машину и уехал.

— Я не узнал, умер он или нет. — Бен вернулся к Кеноби. — Только зря силы потратил.

«Научись быть терпеливым. — Кеноби завел мотор. — Умей выжидать. Будь охотником. Выслеживай добычу».

— Ладно. А как я узнаю, что он умер?

«Это похоже на оргазм».

Бен смутился.

Он проснулся оттого, что по телу разливался жар. Невероятное чувство удовольствия заставило Бена застонать. Он зажал рот рукой и откинул простыню, которой укрывался.

Это был не оргазм. Бен уселся в постели, ничего не понимая, как вдруг вспомнил слова Кеноби.

Он рассказал об этом во время завтрака.

— Поздравляю, — Энакин пожал ему руку. — Ты убил человека. Теперь его энергия принадлежит тебе. Не накапливай ее, иначе в тебе застрянут части чужой ауры.

«Я запомнил номер машины. — Кеноби отложил вилку и нож. — Днем наведу справки. Ты не забыл, Бен, сегодня мы работаем на допросах».

«Не люблю я это дело».

— Я учил тебя чистить свою память от чужих воспоминаний. Неужели не получается? — озадачился Энакин. Он с трудом поднялся и прошел к холодильнику, опираясь на трость.

— Получается. Но мне все равно не нравится потрошить чужую память. — Бен убрал со стола. — Отвратительные тайны.

— Согласен. Люди — мерзкие создания. Когда вернетесь из участка, я расскажу тебе о стабильных точках.

«Я уже рассказал».

— Отлично, тогда пусть попробует найти такую точку.

Кеноби выполнил обещание и навел справки в участке. Выяснилось, что машина с указанным номером на полном ходу рано утром врезалась в столб.

_Через три года_

Бен раз в месяц общался с матерью по телефону. Им особо не о чем было разговаривать, но он исправно исполнял эту повинность.

— Я переезжаю в Вашингтон, — сказала Лея. — Вместе с Эмилин. 

— Поздравляю, — равнодушно ответил Бен. — Я хочу сменить имя. И место рождения укажу не Остин, а Сан-Диего.

— Это твое дело. Отговаривать не буду. Хан перебрался к Люку. 

— Вы вдвоем разрушили семью! — Бен разозлился. 

— Надо было изображать то, чего не было? — Лея тоже не осталась спокойной. — Ты выбрал Энакина, вот и радуйся.

— Я выбрал его потому, что вы меня не понимали. — Бен бросил трубку.

«Не лги сам себе».

— Не подслушивай! — заорал Бен. — Заколебал! Всевидящий Кеноби!

«Не смей на него кричать».

— Вы меня все достали! — Бену на глаза попалась фарфоровая ваза. Он изо всех сил швырнул ее в стену. Почти сразу Бен вцепился в собственное горло, сжимая пальцы.

— Энакин, — прохрипел он, падая на колени. — Я… — Бен задыхался, пытался отвести руки от горла и не мог. Перед глазами потемнело, легкие горели от недостатка воздуха. Бен растянулся на полу, корчась в судорогах.

«Надеюсь, этого достаточно, чтобы ты успокоился».

Энакин и Кеноби не подошли проверить, в каком состоянии Бен. Ему пришлось самому подниматься, хватаясь за все, что попадало под руку.

— Это было жестоко, — сказал Бен, когда откашлялся и смог связно говорить. — Я хочу знать, как ты это сделал.

— Не дорос ты еще до такого знания.

_Через четыре года_

Бена загнала в переулок компания телепатов примерно его возраста. Он и раньше огребал от телепатов, которые считали его предателем. Но ему удавалось уносить ноги: Энакин посоветовал не ввязываться в стычки.

— Так ты кто, медиум или телепат?

— Продался вымогателям денег? 

Бен понял, что на этот раз не сбежит. Позади была стена, а перед ним стояло пятеро парней, явно не пропускавших занятия в спортзале. Он потянулся к их сознаниям и тут же получил ментальную затрещину.

— Куда лезешь?

Кто-то подал здравую мысль: не трогать внука старого Энакина, — но мысль затерялась в желании подраться. Бен пожалел, что не прислушался к советам Кеноби заняться развитием своего тела. Сейчас бы ему это пригодилось.

Парни не нападали поочередно, а навалились всей компанией. Бен отбивался как мог, параллельно пытаясь сосредоточиться и найти слабое место в их ментальной обороне. Он пропустил удар с правой стороны и едва не потерял равновесие. 

«Добиваем», — пролетело по переулку.

Бен пропустил второй удар справа и разозлился. Он схватил первого попавшегося телепата и вторгся в его память, выворачивая ее наизнанку. Парень завизжал, вырываясь из рук Бена, его приятели бросились ему на выручку. Бен игнорировал удары, он стремился отомстить, пустив в ход все навыки, полученные от Энакина. Он хаотично стирал воспоминания, внушал чувство страха и беспомощности.

Неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, если бы Бена не вырубили, приложив затылком об стену.

***

Энакин настоял, чтобы Бен пробыл в больнице хотя бы два дня, потом забрал его домой.

«Ты никого не убил», — поспешил сообщить Кеноби.

— Убью, — пообещал Бен.

— Ты получил жизненный урок. — Энакин безэмоционально смотрел на него. — Ты знаешь свои слабые места, так не давай противнику узнать их.

— Звучит ужасно. — Бен почти не мог говорить из-за разбитых губ. Он весь был покрыт кровоподтеками, в двух ребрах появились трещины.

«Ты проворонил шанс намять им бока».

«Намять бока? Так не говорят». — Несмотря на боль, Бен попытался улыбнуться.

«Да какая разница? — Кеноби горел жаждой мщения. — Покажи мне их, и я с ними разберусь».

— Нет. Никто ни с кем не будет разбираться, я запрещаю. — Энакин стукнул тростью по ножке кровати. — Бен должен научиться выходить с наименьшими потерями из подобных ситуаций. Ты потерял контроль, тебя избили. В следующий раз изменишь тактику.

«Он психует, Энакин. Надо что-то делать».

— Я сказал: никто ничего не будет делать. И точка.

— Это несправедливо, — проговорил Бен, морщась от боли в челюсти.

— Кеноби советовал тебе развивать тело? Советовал. Ты послушался? Нет. Если не можешь применить силу мысли, то примени физическую силу. Лежи и не дрыгайся. Потом Кеноби отвезет тебя на повторный осмотр в больницу. И твое обучение не закончено, как я посмотрю.

_Через четыре года и два месяца_

Бен снова столкнулся с этой компанией, на этот раз — в супермаркете. Один из парней развернулся и сбежал. Остальные, глумливо посмеиваясь, начали окружать Бена.

Он не допустил сближения. Бен сосредоточился на взломе их защитных блоков. Со стороны он и остальные телепаты напоминали кадр фильма, поставленный на паузу. Бен вскрыл их память и защиту, стер ненависть, направленную на него, и внушил обожание и поклонение. Потом покинул чужую память и, подхватив корзину, продолжил складывать в нее покупки, согласно списку.

Телепаты немного оклемались и кинулись вдогонку за Беном. Он видел панику в их глазах, потому что где-то на задворках памяти болтались остатки воспоминаний. Телепаты чувствовали: что-то идет не так, но не могли понять, что именно. Отныне они боготворили Бена и были готовы носить его на руках. Он ограничился тем, что приказал им собрать покупки, затем отнести их на кассу, а потом — домой. Бен не стал заставлять их платить за товар, решив, что это мелочи по сравнению со вкусом мести.

Позже Бен стер из памяти телепатов все мысли, связанные с ним.

_Через пять лет_

— Ты лжешь мне, лжешь! — кричал Кайло. — Почему ты меня прогоняешь? Отговорки «возраст», «устал» — не хочу их слышать! Я не хочу отсюда уезжать!

«Успокойся».

— Нет, нет! — Кайло не мог попасть в сознание Энакина, натыкаясь на монолитный защитный слой. — Почему, я хочу знать, почему ты меня прогоняешь?

— Так будет лучше. — Энакин отвернулся. 

«Я отнесу твои вещи в машину». — Кеноби взял рюкзак, куда Кайло как попало спихнул все свои нехитрые пожитки.

— Я перечислил на твой счет немного денег. — Энакин протянул Кайло подавитель телепатической волны. — Кеноби усовершенствовал официальную модель. Твое обучение закончено. Смотри, будь осторожен, помни: никаких следов в чужом сознании. Работай над маскировкой своих мыслей, чтобы ни один телепат не мог их найти.

— Хорошо. — Кайло поник и перестал злиться. — Ты позвонишь?

— Я не люблю говорить по телефону. — Энакин порылся в коробке на столе и вытащил несколько визиток. — Когда приедешь в Чикаго, зайди к этим людям. Тебе помогут найти работу и жилье. Удачи.

Кайло обнял его, чувствуя, как колотится сердце Энакина. 

Кеноби отвез Кайло в аэропорт и долго не отпускал, прижимая к себе.

«Я найду тебя в Чикаго, не переживай».

— Я буду ждать, — ответил Кайло, закидывая рюкзак на плечо.

***

Кайло нашел подходящую комнату в спокойном квартале и устроился работать в полицию, проводя допросы. Сначала он безумно уставал и не прекращал думать об Энакине и Кеноби. Кайло казалось, что он не сможет выполнять свои обязанности телепата без советов деда. После недели ежедневных допросов он втянулся в процесс и даже начал находить положительные стороны в проникновении в чужую память.

Звонок в дверь холодным декабрьским вечером заставил Кайло вылезти из-под одеяла. Он только что приготовил большую чашку какао и устроился, чтобы смотреть телевизор.

На пороге стоял Кеноби. 

— Держи, пусть у тебя будет, — сказал он и сунул Кайло в руки металлический контейнер. — Мне пора. — Кеноби немного отошел и повернулся: — Тебе будет лучше, если волосы отрастишь. 

Кайло смотрел на контейнер, уже понимая, что там. Он закрыл глаза и положил ладонь на крышку, освобождая свой разум для контакта с духом.

Время словно застыло.

В голове Кайло прозвучал голос:

_Привет, Бен._


End file.
